


Love Is Blue

by Luositarabbit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 女孩和女孩
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	Love Is Blue

爱是蓝色的。

柔软的地毯，凌乱的纸张，Sergio的吻一点点落在身下女人紧闭的眼眸上，她喜欢Geri的眼睛，从第一次看见这双漂亮的眼睛她就深陷其中。

“我的妆又被你亲花了......”Geri拢了拢自己的卷发，抱怨道。

“嘘。”Sergio比了个噤声的手势。

Sergio的唇缓缓下移，她棕色的眼睛眨了眨，Geri过分丰满的胸脯总是令Sergio妒忌和着迷。Sergio随着蓝眼睛女人的呼吸上下起伏，她在女人凸起的肋骨上留下痕迹，她不断舔吻Geri的胸部。在Geri像缺氧般大口呼吸时，一只罪恶的手滑向黑色的神秘禁地。

Geri很敏感，她搂住Sergio的脖子，堪堪承受着两根手指刁钻地折磨。空荡的画室里充斥着色情的水声和喘息声，Sergio散落在地上的稿子被两人揉的皱皱巴巴的。显然她没空在意精致的妆容了。

落日从唯一的一扇窗子洒进来，打在Sergio的唇上，她享受着太阳在今天的最后一丝光亮。Sergio是喜欢晴天的，阳光、沙滩、可口可乐，按Geri的话来说，Sergio有时幼稚愚蠢的像个孩子，嗯......但不能否认她在艺术上的超常发挥。

天黑了。

当挂在墙上的彩灯亮起时，Geri又想起了她们的第一次，她躺在无名的花田上，Sergio金色的碎发让她的小腹痒痒的。Geri已经记不起太多了，但她记得Sergio的舌头，Sergio的声音，Sergio的体温和傍晚的朦胧，还有缠在她们身上的彩灯。

Geri翻身把Sergio压在身下，她舔过Sergio的每一处纹身，她向女孩吐槽过这花花绿绿毫无美感的东西，然而回应她的是泛着红的新印记。

不得不说，Geri是个优秀的学生，她回忆着每一步，Sergio当时是怎么做的。外面全黑了，室内只有一串彩灯维持光亮，Sergio在Geri不那么熟练的舌头下高潮了，她的头歪向一侧，Geri摸着Sergio耳后的纹身，Sergio握住Geri纤细的手腕，她们谁也没有起来的意思。

“听说你妈妈出差了。”Geri歪着头。

Sergio咯咯地笑起来，“哈，我们还有很长的时间呢。”  
她在月光下重新吻住Geri。


End file.
